


carriage ii

by forcefields



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcefields/pseuds/forcefields
Summary: jacob frye's body is ruled by impulsive instincts.





	carriage ii

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Assassin_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/gifts).



_"Frye"._

He pushed his luck and it's paid off - greatly. A satisfactory hum grates past clenched teeth, Jacob's hips picking up pace as Ned's walls tighten around his member. Moans and sweet, soft curses spill from the gang leader's chapped lips, nails digging in damage which can be repaired - but not without questions from his dear sister and her beloved - upon the wooden desk. Jacob's mildly surprised, mostly amused, that the thing's still standing at this stage.

Perhaps it'd be best not to jinx it. Still...

Jacob's mouth curls into his commonly-seen grin. He leans down, slowing his pace and subsequently drawing grumbled complaints from the beautiful man below him. The leading Rook would prefer to hear those grumbles as needy whines, or screams of his name, over and over again. But one cannot have everything one wants. Sadly.

Gently nibbling on Ned's left earlobe, he gets one more moan out of the American before he shunts his hips and extracts an incomprehensible shout, simultaneously whispering down the same ear: "About time we move, don't you think?"

His lover sighs and shudders, sparing himself a moment to recover before responding. Patient (for once, for rarity, and purely because he's enjoying this - enjoying Ned underneath him, maybe just a little too much), Jacob's grin shifts to a smirk. How is it possible for a man constantly smart-mouthing another, to want the 'other's mouth all over him in an entirely different sense of the term as well? Frye thinks about it, and draws an answer he isn't quite sure how to deal with - that that's how attraction works. Physical and...

"About time _you_ goddamn move," Ned says, breaking Jacob out of his thoughts with a slight wobble in his tone, "more like."

The younger man lets out a little laugh, performing the exact opposite to what Wynert must expect by pulling out and leaving the businessman on empty for all of a bittersweet three seconds, only grasping at his waist when the elder curses his "lack of basic manners". From there, Jacob lifts Ned's feet off the ground, his nude lover screeching about the "CURTAINS BEING OPEN!" whilst he inwardly thanks any and all higher being above them for the train's unlikely, utter emptiness on this fine evening. Jacob lands Ned back-first on his bed and climbs atop, capturing their lips in a fairly chaste kiss simply to silence his disgruntled fellow.

"There now," Jacob proclaims quietly once their mouths are parted, "no need to beckon half the Blighters. You're safe from the unwanted gazes of the many down here."

The American arches a sculpted black eyebrow, clearly unconvinced. To prove his yet-unspoken point, he pushes himself up onto his elbows and tries a frown, which, in Jacob's perfectly honest opinion, only half-works. "Am I?"

He feigns great offence, accentuating such with an overdone gasp. "You can't be seriously suggesting -"

Ned scoffs, hands going from being flat at his sides to secure around Jacob's wrists. "Trust me..." He swallows softly, eyes trapped in his lover's, in the most damning way imaginable. "I've zero interest in sending you off now." 

An anticipatory chill runs along the Rook's spine. His shoulder blades shift, a barely suppressed growl rolls up and out his throat. He has another question: how does a situation turn from heated, to humourous, to heated all over again? He assumes - rather than solidly finds - it's just the way Ned is. Or, perhaps, on the contrary, it's just the way these situations generally are. Regardless, you won't catch him complaining, nor sparing any more thought to the 'then' when the 'now' is so much more appealing. "Oh, really?"

Bringing his face close to the other man's, Ned smiles devilishly, proceeding to punctuate each of three words with a pop of his lips. "Cross my heart."

Their grins mirror one another's, and after his neck has been sharply caressed by a mesh of teeth and mouth, Jacob turns Ned onto his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was okay (translation: not OOC)! If you'd like to see more of these, let me know and I'll get on 'em. Alternatively: if you have any other ships you'd like to see included in this...collection, I suppose it is now, feel free to leave suggestions below. Most importantly - thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
